Five’s Dysfunction
by Mikoriya
Summary: A game of Hide-and-seek goes disarray, leading to Five getting badly injured and Reginald is profoundly angered by the sitiuation. How will his siblings help out? (Might make a sequal)


**Heyo, so this is my first fanfiction on this particular platform (and my spacing and such is a little rough so, please excuse any errors and feel free to point them out to me so I can fix them 3) **

**Lets get somethings out of the way beforehand, I do not own The Umbrella Academy, and if i did Luther would be gone.**

**This story takes place when the children are around 7-9 yrs old and is not canon. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)**

Five tumbled down the Academy's steps with the rest of his siblings in search of number four, who was the last survivor in their game of hide-and-seek.

"Klaus!" Allison called out. "Come on! We've been at this for almost an hour and Mom made snacks!"

"You had me at 'snacks'!" Smilied Klaus as he emerged from his hiding place inside a kitchen cabinet.

"That's not how you play Klaus! You can't just come out! You have to wait for Ben to find you, seeing as he's it." Luther pointed out, angrily.

"Alright, alright. I'll go back in and you all forget you saw me, okay?" Klaus suggested and the others nodded in agreement while Diego rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry, let's get this over with." He sighed.

They all closed their eyes as Ben began to count again and Klaus went back into hiding. His attempts at being subtle were futile considering he had already compromised his position, but he didn't care. Neither did anyone else.

"Oh! I know how to make this more interesting!" Supplied Allison. "Ben, keep your eyes closed and see if you can make your way back to Klaus's cabinet like that!"

"That's not a bad idea." Said Vanya, and Ben nodded in agreement.

Once he had reached 10, the others opened their eyes and watched eagerly as Ben, with eyes still closed, got closer to the cabinet. They cheered, and Luther whined about how this wasn't in the rules, as he reached his hand to grab the handle of the cabinet.

When all of a sudden, Ben tripped over the rug on the floor, ultimately falling. As he fell a loud crash resonated around the house and the others stared in awe at what they saw. Ben spilled out on the rug, and next to him, a now broken-to-bits vase lay scattered.

Klaus emerged from his hiding place to see the cause of the commotion just as Reginald's voice could be heard at the top of the steps

"What is going on down there?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Klaus quickly got down from the cabinet as the others got Ben back on his feet.

Reginald's foot steps could be heard fast approaching as the children stood in a paralyzing state of panic. But, before they could react, Reginald had already arrived and was looking at the scene unfolding before his eyes with clear disgust.

"That vase is worth more than your life Number 6!" He exclaimed. "Come with me this instant! We must assess a proper punishment for such an act!"

"Don't." Said Five, voice steady but hands visibly shaking.

"Excuse me?" Questioned Reginald.

"He didn't break it." Five lied. "I did."

"Well then," Said Reginald. "I expect better of you Five, come with me." As he said this he grabbed Five by his skinny wrist in a death grip as he pulled him away toward his office.

—the next day —

Five hasn't been seen or heard from in the past 24 hours and the others were getting anxious. They all thought of the things Reginald might do to him, and yet, it couldn't be that bad right? He was still their father after all, right? They used excuses like this to convince themselves that Five was alright. Yet, something was still unsettling to them.

As they all sat down and waited for Pogo to help them begin training, Reginald emerged from his office, and in his grip, a grim, battered looking Five was held. Apparently to weak to resist as Reginald flung him towards the bottom of the steps saying,

"Don't lie to me again just to cover for your brother, number 5! As for you all," he turned to the others, who trembled slightly. "Don't let him cover for you again, or next time punishment will be more severe!" With that, he walked back to his office and slammed the door.

As soon as he was gone, the other rushed toward Five to see if he was okay.

"Five! Five! Are you hurt? What did he do to you!?" Asked Klaus.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault, I should've taken responsibility." Ben cried.

"Five, it's alright, tell us what happened." Vanya said soothingly.

Five sat up and coughed slowly. As his face rose the others could see bruises and cuts littering the boy's frail frame.

"D'worry 'bout me." Five said attempting a smile and failing wildly. "'S fine, he just... went extra hard with training this time..." Five grimaced.

The others could clearly see it was more than just training, but decided not to poke at him just yet.

Diego's eyes lit up in fury at the thought of the man he called 'father' laying his hands on Five in such a way. Allison turned toward him and quitely shook her head in a silent 'not yet'.

Vanya practiced first aid on Five with the little materials she could find. Ben sat next to her, apologizing profusely, and Klaus trying to console everyone that it was okay now.

"You got what you deserved." Luther said coldly, as the others looked at him in shock. "You lied to him, and he gave you a just punishment." Even Allison was upset with this coment.

"Luther, how can you possibly say that, he beat him!" Klaus cried, but Luther only turned away and went into his room.

Diego cast his eyes downward and shook his head. "I won't stand for this." he said and went to charge up to Reginald's office, but Allison held him back.

"Not now, please." She said quietly, and Diego reluctantly backed down.

After Five was well rested and felt up to talking, he told them what had happened.

"He took me up to his office," he started. "And there was a new, separate room he said was for harsher training. So, he and I went into that room and there was a man in there, only it turned out to be a robot. Dad told me that I was to stay in there and train until I had learned to be obedient. Then, he left. There were no lights and it was dark, but I could hear the man start to turn on. Basically, it was like a training robot, designed to found out the specific weaknesses of people and use thouse against them." Five showed them a particularly large gash (that Vanya had bandaged) on his forearm. "The man just went harder after I lost the energy to spacial jump." He winced.

"No, that is absolutely it." Diego declared, as Allison stood up to stop him.

"You can't! He'll hurt you to!" Allison cried, but Diego pushed past her this time in an effort to get to Reginald's office.

"Diego, dont make me do this!" Allison exclaimed.

"Don't you dare do it!" Diego replied.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ben said. "I have a better idea!"

Allison and Diego stopped in their tracks and turned to Ben.

"What is it?" Asked Vanya.

"Allison," Ben whispered. "Instead of using your power on Diego, why not use it on Dad and make him forget he ever made that room."

The others nodded in agreement, but Vanya wasn't as convinced.

"It's the best plan we have." Klaus assures her as Allison made her way upstairs with Five, setting their plan in motion.

Allison knocked on Reginald's door awaiting a response. Reginald opened the door and with mild exasperation, looked down at the pair standing there.

"What do you need?" He sighed.

"Well, I heard a rumor, that you don't have a hidden 'training room' to punish kids."

Reginald blinked a couple of times, turning to Five.

"What happened to you?" He asked, looking Five up and down.

"I got the equations for one of my spacial jumps wrong..." he said, hoping to sound convincing.

Reginald sniffed. "Very well then, you need to train harder next time!" He said, closing his office door.

Five turned to Allison, grinning and she smiled back and helped him down the stairs to tell the others.

-later that night-

Reginald stood by his desk, getting ready to make sure all the children were asleep, when Pogo walked in.

"I happened to overhear that number Five got into a bit of trouble yesterday?" Pogo questioned.

"Yes, indeed." Reginald assured.

"And, Allison attempted to mind wipe you, and you went along?" Pogo asked.

Reginald sighed. "Yes, I only intended to use that room once, as a warning. I suppose they'll behave more after this or I'll just have to suddenly remember the room is there." Reginald frowned.

"I wouldn't go as harsh on the punishments next time," Pogo started.

"They are your kids... after all, right?"

Reginald didn't reply.

** I'm thinking about making an Umbrella Academy one-shots story, what do you think? Oh, if you want a sequel to this just ask, I'll probably make one anyways :)**


End file.
